


♥||Lams Shots||♥

by reading_fiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_fiction/pseuds/reading_fiction
Summary: Alexander Hamilton x John Laurens One shots.Gonna be a bit amateur-ish cause I ain't that good with this.This is all dedicated to my cousin.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, implied Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. (Late) Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I'm just moving all of this from Wattpad to here.

It was Christmas and mistletoes were everywhere. One had to be cautious if they didn't want to kiss anyone because of it.

John carefully moved away from the mistletoe-infected area to a safer place.

"Hey John!"

It was Alexander. John spun around and grinned.

"Alexander! It's good to see you!"

Alex grinned back, "I know."

Suddenly, they heard laughing from a few distance away from them. It was Lafayette and Mulligan (Mullette).

"Aren't 'ya gonna kiss?"

They both looked up and blushed. There was a mistletoe above them.

John was about to tell them to shut up when he felt something warm on his lips. It was Alexander's lips. And- oh. They were kissing.

John quickly kissed back and flipped the bird towards the two idiots cheering them on.


	2. Yandere! John Laurens

It was fun. Chasing her, scaring her, taunting her. If she didn't want this, then she shouldn't have chased after his man.

Her shrill scream echoed through the empty alleys as she tripped, he giggled. Serves her right.

He relished the fear in her eyes as he walked towards her.

"Why John?" She asked.

"Because, Elizabeth," John started, carefully aiming the gun, "Alexander's mine."

Bang.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_They say we shouldn't be together_   
_We're too young to know about forever_

People stared at them while shaking their heads in disapproval.

_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talking about_   
_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

They laughed, living life as if it was their last. They didn't care about other people's opinions.

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_   
_I just wanna tell the world that your mine girl_

**John Laurens** **_is now in a relationship with_ ** _**Alexander** _ **_Hamilton_ **

  
_They don't know about the things we do_   
_They don't know about the I love_ _you's_

Kisses were given. Hand were held. I love you's were exchanged.

_But I bet you if they only knew_   
_They would just be jealous of us_

Two women stared at him, their eyes filled with envy because they knew that man was his.

_They don't know about the up all night's_

It was cold, but it didn't matter. The passion they showed was enough to fill their bodies with warmth.

_They don't know I've waited all my life_   
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

**Breaking News: Gay Marriage is now legal in New York City.**

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."


End file.
